Memory provides data storage for electronic systems. Flash memory is one type of memory, and has numerous uses in modern computers and devices. For instance, modern personal computers may have BIOS stored on a flash memory chip. As another example, it is becoming increasingly common for computers and other devices to utilize flash memory in solid state drives to replace conventional hard drives. As yet another example, flash memory is popular in wireless electronic devices because it enables manufacturers to support new communication protocols as they become standardized, and to provide the ability to remotely upgrade the devices for enhanced features.
NAND may be a basic architecture of flash memory. A NAND cell unit comprises at least one selecting device coupled in series to a serial combination of memory cells (with the serial combination commonly being referred to as a NAND string). NAND architecture may be configured to comprise vertically-stacked memory cells, and channel material along the memory cells. The channel material is electrically coupled with a conductive source line. Resistance along the source line may be problematic, and accordingly it would be desirable to develop source line configurations having reduced resistance as compared to conventional configurations. It may also be desirable to utilize such reduced-resistance configurations in other electrical components and structures in addition to, or alternatively to, utilizing the reduced resistance configurations as source lines of NAND memory.